Forever
by Phantom Trekkie
Summary: The thoughts of a few select crew members from Voyager while they gaze at Earth and a Federation Fleet for the first time in 7 years. NOT SLASH.


A/N: This was just a one shot that I wrote in about an hour or so. It's the thoughts of certain crew members on Voyager as they realized they looked upon Earth, the Alpha Quadrant, and a Fleet of Federation ships. Please review, as I want to know how I am coming along with my writing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: Voyager, or any of the character therein. All rights belong to Paramount…unfortunately.**

Kathryn Janeway stared at the site before her. There, standing on the Bridge of Voyager, she could see Earth.

_It's no fake. There's the Fleet, and all of the stars are in the right place…this must be real._

_I did it. I successfully navigated Voyager through the Delta Quadrant for seven long, hard years. I brought my crew home safe and sound. I managed to keep us in one piece, and we managed to hold out physically, emotionally, and mentally for seven years._

Kathryn tried not to let the tears fall, although one or two did escape. She quickly glanced around the Bridge, and was not the least bit shocked when she saw Ensign Kim in tears, smiling at the view screen.

_It must have been hard to be a young, new Ensign fresh from the Academy, and on your first mission be sent unwillingly to the Delta Quadrant. Poor Harry never once was considered for promotion, while Tuvok, Chakotay, and Tom all received higher ranks while there. He's been so patient, I'll be surprised if they don't promote him to Lieutenant Commander._

Janeway couldn't help but smile at Chakotay, who was standing straight and tall beside her.

_I wonder what will happen to this crew that has become like family to me after we are debriefed. Will Voyager be re-commissioned, and will I be in command? Will Starfleet recognize B'Elanna, Chakotay, and Tom's current rank, or will they refuse to let them serve in Starfleet anymore? _

There was no use worrying about the future at the moment. Voyager was home, and Janeway just wanted to live in this moment; forever.

Chakotay watched as his Captain struggled to hold back the tears that were swelling in her eyes. Chakotay couldn't remember the last time he had seen her cry; that is, if he had seen her cry at all, which he highly doubted.

_She did it. How, I don't know. But she did it. We're home. _

He was never more proud to be Kathryn Janeway's First Officer than at that moment in time.

_Will life be the same? Of course it won't. Will Starfleet recognize my rank? Will I be allowed to continue to serve with Starfleet? Will I be assigned to Voyager as First Officer again after she is debriefed? Will Captain Janeway still be the Captain of Voyager, or will she be promoted? What about B'Elanna? Will she and Tom be able to serve in Starfleet as well? Will they stay on Voyager, or will they settle down on Earth? _

The questions were coming faster than Chakotay could even begin to assume the answers. All he knew was that he was in the Alpha Quadrant, that he had just passed through a Borg trans warp conduit, and had successfully destroyed the afore mentioned conduit. That was quite an accomplishment for one day, he thought.

It didn't matter what the future held for him now. All Chakotay cared about was that his Captain had fulfilled what had been her dream for seven long years; she had gotten Voyager back home. To see her beam with pride, and cry for joy had made him wish that moment would never end. He would always remember it; forever.

Harry Kim glared at the view screen, checked their location, and then checked again. He had been fooled more than once that they were home; dreams that seemed to be real, Tom and B'Elanna constantly pulling jokes on him, and his own enthusiasm had been tough things to deal with over the years.

_I can't believe it. I'm home. We're home. That's really Earth! That's not just some fake image on the screen; it's really there. My dream for seven years has finally come true- I'm in the Delta Quadrant, and I made it here before I turned 100 years old. _

_What will happen to me now? Surely Starfleet will promote me; heaven knows I've been an Ensign longer than I should have. I should be a Lieutenant Commander by now-maybe even Commander. But will they promote me? _

Then a new thought came to Harry's mind as tears started to trickle down his broad, tan cheeks.

_Libby. Will she take me back? Has she already moved on? Do I even want to take Libby back, or should I pursue some of my interests on Voyager, now that we are home? Megan might be ready to settle down now; should I stay with her, and resign my commission from Starfleet? Can I be assigned to Voyager again? _

Even though the young man had millions of questions, he knew that he had better just live in the moment, because he knew that that moment would be gone; forever.

Lieutenant Tom Paris gazed in awe at the view screen before him. He knew it was real, but it was just hard to believe. In one day, he had helped destroy the Borg's trans warp conduit, had navigated Voyager safely to the Alpha Quadrant, and had become a father.

_A father._

The thought seemed to have just slapped Tom in the face. He had a wife, and now a lovely daughter, waiting for him in Sick Bay, along with the Doctor.

_How am I going to support my family now that we're home? Where are we going to live? What's going to happen to Miral? What if B'Elanna and I are separated, assigned to two different ships or stations? Will B'Elanna even want to stay in Starfleet? Do __**I**__ want to stay in Starfleet? Or worse; will Starfleet want B'Elanna and I, or will they think of us as a former Marquis and a criminal?_

Tom was torn between the urge to rush to his wife and daughter, and the duty he felt to stay on the Bridge and be the one to bring Voyager to its final destination; Earth. Deciding to stay on the Bridge for just a little bit longer, Tom knew that this could possibly be the last time he ever piloted Voyager. He might be sent back to the penal colony, and he might not. The fact was, this could be the last time he ever stood on the Bridge with his beloved crew mates, and he knew that this could be goodbye…forever.

B'Elanna gently held the warm, soft baby in her arms.

_She's beautiful._

The young girl cooed and opened and closed her eyes. B'Elanna laughed softly, and gently kissed her on the tip of her nose.

_This is it. This is real. We're home, in the Alpha Quadrant, and this baby was born right when we got here. This baby is special; always has been, and always will be. My daughter is going to be the smartest, most beautiful thing this galaxy has seen, and her father is going to be so proud._

_Will Tom and I be able to support her? Will we still have jobs in Starfleet? Will we be separated, or will be both be assigned back to Voyager?_

_Will I receive punishment for my involvement in the Marquis? Will Tom be sent back to the penal colony?_

There was no point in arguing with herself about what lay ahead, B'Elanna thought. She knew that now was one of those perfect moments in time when you just wish you could hold on to it; forever.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile at the baby he had just delivered. She resembled both Tom and B'Elanna, but especially B'Elanna, since she had dark skin, eyes, and hair, and also possessed a faint sign of cranial ridges.

The EMH remembered the only other baby he had delivered since he was first activated; that had been Naomi Wildman. Actually, Naomi hadn't survived the birthing, but Voyager had met up with a virtual copy of itself, and its crew. During that time, the real Voyager had just lost Harry Kim and Naomi. The copied Voyager, since it was about to cease to exist, gave their Harry Kim and their Naomi Wildman to them. So really, the baby that now lay in B'Elanna's arms was the first baby the Doctor had successfully delivered.

_Her father is going to be so proud of her. The way B'Elanna looks at that child, I can tell that she will love it to the very end, and even longer._

_We're back in the Alpha Quadrant, I heard. What will become of me? I'm only a Mark 1 hologram; there's no way I will be able to exceed the others that have been made since then. Will I be able to continue my medical services on Voyager, or will I be decompiled for studying? Will I be able to teach at the Academy, or will I have to retire and find some other way to live?_

The Doctor knew that no matter what lay ahead, things were going to be different from that moment on. Deep down in his programming, he wished they were still in the Delta Quadrant. But, he knew, a ship couldn't be lost on the other side of the galaxy forever.

Seven of Nine glared at the view before her, half wishing that she was dreaming. She knew she was not; she rarely dreamed when she was connected to her alcove. It was highly improbable that she was dreaming when not connected to it.

Seven was almost happy for her crew mates. They had been unwillingly tossed into the Delta Quadrant, and had had to journey back home on their own. They had been gracious enough to sever her connection with the Collective, and had made her a part of their efficient crew.

Part of Seven longed to be back in the Delta Quadrant. She knew no one here; in all likelihood, she would be separated from her friends, her _family_, once they were safe on Earth. Chakotay, with whom Seven had started to form an interpersonal relationship with, would be taken away from her.

_As Captain Janeway pointed out, I have that Aunt. But, how is that Aunt supposed to be able to understand how I operate? She has no idea what I just went through; I was assimilated into the Borg Collective. I was taken away from that collective, and was given my individuality back. I traveled for four years with Voyager on their journey back to their home. Even though we have succeeded in that mission, I am not home. The only home that I truly remember was the Collective. _

It was illogical to continue with these thoughts, Seven told herself. She was back in the Alpha Quadrant, and there was nothing she could do about it. She would certainly not hope that the Borg invaded the Federation, just so she could be re-assimilated. That was no way to treat a life you were given. Even though she vowed to try to fit in with this new quadrant, Seven knew that part of her was left in the Delta Quadrant; forever.


End file.
